The Boarding School for Lesbian Girls
by Just.A.Corn
Summary: Lets just say that Sakura just started a new Boarding School for lesbians and her roommates are Hinata and Ino. You fill in the blanks. Warning: Contains girl on girl action, incest, futanari, and foul language. If you don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_*BEEP BEEP* *BEEP BEEP*_

I leaned over and turned off my alarm. Right on time: 7:00. Taking my time I went to the bathroom to get ready for my first day of my new boarding school. As the water soaked my pink hair I thought about my new school: TBSLG=The Boarding School for Lesbian Girls. It's an all-girls boarding school that only accepts lesbians. The anxiety to start a new school year was killing me.

When my shower was over I left the bathroom to put on my clothes that I laid out on my bed last night. It was an above the knee black pencil skirt and a white crop top that said **SLUT** in black letters. It took me forever to haul my 6 already packed bags downstairs and leave it by the front door. When I finally finished I then walked into the kitchen to say goodbye to my mom and dad. My parents were lying on the counter top fucking the next door neighbor's daughter. Typical.

"Bye mom, bye dad. I'll miss you guys"

"Bye Sakura!" my parents said in unison as they continued fucking.

I opened the door and hauled my bags to the back of my car, got in, put my road trip playlist CD in, and started the long 6 hour drive to my new school.

-6 hours later-

I could see the giant castle-like building from the distance. This is what I've been waiting for. As I pulled up in front of the school a woman wearing a skirt so short that if she bent over you would have a clear view of her ass and a DD sized bra stood in front of the building to greet me.

"Hello! What is your name" the woman asked me

"I'm Sakura" I replied

"Well, I'm Principal Tsunade. Welcome to The Boarding School for Lesbian Girls! Your bags will be brought up to your room which is room 2A and your schedule will be on your desk. Your car will be parked for you in the student parking lot as well. As for uniform… no skirts below the knee, shorts must be short enough to pass of as underwear, and underwear all together is optional. You will enjoy it here I promise" she said with a warm smile

"Thank you" I said smiling back

As soon as I walked away from my car about 2 women wearing similar outfits to Principal Tsunade came to take my luggage and another woman came to park my car. As I opened the gigantic double doors my eyes widened at what I saw in front of me. There were girls everywhere doing the most erotic things. Two girls were making out against a wall while fondling each other's boobs. Two more girls were humping against a bulletin board. Another set of girls were using a two sided dildo in front of the girl's bathroom, where I suspected even more erotic things were happening.

I kept on walking straight, not trying hard to not look at the girls. I reached the back of the building. It had a door that said "Dormitory building". I went through it and found myself outside standing in front of another building which was probably the dormitory building. I went in the building and went up two flights of stairs and went down a hall until I saw room 2A. The door was already open and I heard moaning. There was a purple haired girl and a blonde girl lying on the floor. The blond one was licking the purple haired one's pussy. She sat up and looked at me.

"Oh, you must be our other roommate"


	2. Chapter 2:The roommates

"Yeah I'm Sakura" I stared at the girl. Her long blond hair was put into a ponytail with a lock of it covering her right eye. She had C cup boobs like me. She was also wearing purple boy shorts and a purple lace bra.

"Hi I'm Ino and this is Hinata" Ino said motioning toward the purple haired girl. Now that I looked closer her hair was more like a navy blue and it was straight and was shorter in the front. She was completely naked so her huge boobs that were maybe even bigger than Principal Tsunade's were exposed.

"Hi." Hinata said

"Oh um sorry, was I interrupting something?" said I shyly

"No it's ok really. We just started. You can join us if you want" Ino said seductively

"Yeah, join us baby… you look tired from driving all the way here. This could be a stress reliever" Hinata sat me on the closest bed to the door. She then straddled me and kissed me passionately.

Ino went behind me and was pulling off my crop top and quickly unhooked my pink lace bra. She then caressed my boobs. I started to moan quietly. Hinata slid off my lap and pulled down my skirt to reveal my matching lace thong. She then pulled it off and started licking my pussy. I moaned with pleasure.

Ino stepped off the bed and pulled down her shorts. An at least 7 inch long member sprung out. I gasped in between my moans. She started stroking herself as she watched us. As Hinata licked faster, Ino stroked harder, and I moaned louder. Soon I and Ino reached our first orgasms.

Hinata got on her hands and knees on the bed "Please make me cum Ino" she pleaded

Ino did as she was told and placed her rock hard cock into Hinata's huge ass. Hinata was already starting to moan. As Ino was pounding into Hinata I stood next to the bed and made out with Ino.

"Faster! Harder!" Hinata screamed "More!"

Ino pounded harder. Her thighs were slapping onto Hinata's ass. I and Ino's tongues were fighting for dominance. Ino started to finger me and I started to moan. She was going faster and faster until our kiss was interrupted by a high pitched scream. Hinata was cumming and Ino was cumming inside of her. Seeing these two incredibly sexy girls cumming just made something inside me explode, I was then cumming also. A chorus of moans and screams erupted. We were all exhausted by a day's worth of fucking so we practically collapsed on the bed.

"Oh Sakura did I forget to mention that this is your bed. Yeah… Hinata and I already chose ours" Ino said as Hinata giggled

"Fuck you Ino. You should have told me before we had sex all over it!" I screamed

"Sorry..." Ino said in a singsong voice

* * *

 **Hey guys thanks for reading. Message me if you have any ideas for the next chapter. Also message me if you think Ino being a futanari was a little much. Any characters that I should intoruduce? Thanks for your feedback. MagiCORN out!:3**


	3. Chapter 3: The first day of school

_**-The next day-**_

After the amazing time the three girls had yesterday they had forgotten that they had classes the next day. They all woke up at 7:30 and scrambled out of bed because school started in 30 minutes. Quickly they brushed their teeth, took a showers, and got dressed (it didn't take them long to get dressed because the uniform was barely anything).

"What class do you have now, Sakura?" Ino asked while she packed her backpack

"Oh um…" she checked her schedule "Porn making class"

"Oooo that sounds fun" Hinata exclaimed "You like making videos?"

"Yeah, I also like having sex and this class is two in one" Sakura replied

"I have BDSM practice" Ino said

"And I have Domination 101" Hinata said

"Meet back here after class?" Sakura asked

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

 _ **-Porn Making Class-**_

When I walked in I saw an empty seat next to the door and took it. A 20-something year old woman quickly came in after I came in.

"Hello class I am Kushina Uzumaki. Call me Kushina. I will be your Porn Making instructor" She had long hair that was a similar pink color to my own but a little darker. She was not wearing anything to cover her torso so her D boobs her exposed. She was also wearing a black thong. "Today I will choose two girls to have sex in front of the camera. We will then video tape it and post it on the schools website. Any volunteers?"

Before I even had the chance to raise my hand two girls by the names of Tenten and Temari already had their hands up. They were already naked because they were fingering each other under the table. As the camera started to focus on the two girls they started to make out. Tenten started to fondle Temari's breasts, she then broke the kiss and began to suck on the breasts. Temari let out a soft moan. The whole class watched them intently. I started to feel hot so I started to fondle my boobs too.

Tenten then pushed Temari to the floor so that they were lying down and positioned herself so that she and Temari's pussys were touching. She then began to rub them together. This caused the two girls to moan in delight. I got up off my chair without asking and went behind Tenten and I started to fondle her boobs. She was caught by surprise but still enjoyed it. As she and Temari were tribbing she motioned for me to come on the other side of them. She began to rub my pussy also. All three of us were practically screaming with pleasure.

Temari reached over and squeezed my boobs while I was having my pussy rubbed. The pleasure felt so good that it was near pain. It was unbearable for the three of us and we all came at the same time. The class practically applauded us when we finished.

"Good job girls, and Sakura good idea to step in. This is definitely going on the website!" Kushina exclaimed

We were beaming. All three of us quickly gathered our stuff and didn't even bother to get dressed and went our separate ways. But I knew I would see them again… mostly because we were in the same porn making class.

 _ **-Room 2A-**_

Hinata and Ino were already on the black Futon. Ino was sitting on the futon while Hinata had Ino's massive cock in her ass. Hinata was bouncing on it causing her huge boobs to flop around. I walked up to her and began to suck on her boobs. This caused Hinata to moan even louder than before. I knew that Ino was close to blowing her load into Hinata. So I hurried up my sucking so that Hinata could cum at the same time as Ino. My change of pace caused Hinata to moan louder and bounce faster. Ino began to scream with pleasure. She then came and Hinata came at the same time.

Hinata got up off of Ino's dick. "Suck it" Ino said forcing her cock in my mouth. I happily obliged. The sweet white cum caused Ino's dick to glisten which made it even more desirable. As I was deep throating the cock, Hinata came from under me and began to lick my pussy. I began to moan.

Ino was having the time of her life. She began to moan my name. "Oh… Sakura…" I liked hearing her say my name. Hinata had stopped licking my pussy and gotten a vibrator. She placed the vibrator in my vagina. She put the setting all the way up to 10-the highest it could go. I was so close to my climax but I wanted Ino to cum first.

I began suck the cock even faster. At such an alarming rate that I could see friction. Ino began to scream as she came into my face. I swallowed all of the cum down. Not shortly after, I came all over the vibrator.

I turned around and began to kiss Hinata so that she could taste Ino's sweet cum. Ino had collapsed on the couch.

I broke the kiss in realization

"Guys," I said "We better get dressed and clean this up, we're going to be late for our next class"

"Damn it" they both said in unison

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it. Message me if you have any ideas for the next chapter. Also tell me if there was something that you didn't like. Thanks for reading! MagiCORN out!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Girls Night Out

**Hinata's POV**

 _ **-The next day-**_

I was walking from my last class of the day- Positions. I opened the door to my dorm room. Ino and Sakura were there first but they weren't doing anything sexual. Ino was reading some kind of scroll and Sakura was listening to music. The both looked up and smiled when the saw me.

"Hey guys! I had an idea… since class is over for this week and we have a weekend coming up, how about we have a girl's night out?" I said quietly. I was scared that they would say no.

"Sure Hinata" Ino said

"Oh lets go to the on campus movie theater, we should see a romantic comedy! We can take my car!" Sakura swooned

Ino rolled her eyes "Fine. Let me just get some money and we can go"

"Great" I smiled shyly

 _ **-In the movie theater-**_

We went to the concession stand to get one jumbo sized popcorn and three orange sodas. Then we took our seats all the way in the back row where no one else sat. Sakura sat between me and Ino with the popcorn on her lap. I reached over to get the popcorn, but the popcorn seemed a little lopsided on her lap…like she had something in her pants. I decided to ask her.

"Sakura" I whispered "What is in your pants"

"Oh did I forget to tell you that Ino did physical manipulation jiujutsu on me? I have a dick now" She whispered back. She pulled down her pants to reveal a member as big as Ino's.

This took me by surprise. Now two of my roommates were futanari… oh this is going to be fun. I was mesmerized by Sakura's new attachment. I quickly dropped to the floor and put the cock in my mouth. Ino was now watching us and was stroking her member. I began to deep throat Sakura and I could feel the tip in the back of my throat. Sakura was moaning.

I took the cock out of my mouth and in-between my tits. I sucked the tip as I went up and down with my titties. Sakura had to cover her mouth so that she didn't interrupt the movie with her moans of pleasure. Sakura couldn't take it anymore and blasted cum all over my tits. Ino came shortly after, hitting my face with her cum.

Sakura pulled me onto her dick so that I was riding it and Ino stood up and put her dick in my mouth. As I bounced on Sakura's dick my tits flopped around which probably aroused Ino even more. Ino was rubbing her tits as I was sucking her off. We no longer cared about interrupting anyone. All the girls in the theater were watching us intently, like we were the movie. The pleasure was getting to all three of us and pretty soon we had all hit our climax.

The usher came in the theater "Umm excuse, you girls have to clean this up or pay a 25.00 fee" she said annoyed

That day we stayed an extra hour cleaning up all of our cum…

* * *

 **This is one of my shorter chapters. Longer chapters to come. I would like to give a special thanks to _ssvidel3_ for giving me the idea for this chapter. Message me if you have any ideas for an chapter. OK MagiCORN out! :3**


	5. Chapter 5: Visiting Day

_**Sakura's POV**_

 _ **-The Next day after lunch-**_

I was eating a granola bar that I swiped from the cafeteria. As I turned the corner to get to my room I could see that the door was open. As soon as I was standing in front of my door I had dropped my granola bar and my mouth was left agape.

"Mom!?" my mom was on my bed with Ino's dick in her ass and was licking Hinata's pussy.

She looked up and looked at me "Oh honey! Good you're here. I came to visit you and you weren't here, and your friends were here so-"

"So you decided to have sex with them!" I exclaimed cutting her off

"No, it just happened…" my mom whispered

"It just happened?! Now I'm going to punish you for your foolishness!" I touched my two pointer fingers together. "Multi shadow clone jutsu!" I exclaimed

Two clones of me appeared. Quickly all three of us began to strip down, exposing my new attachment. My mom gasped in surprise.

"When did you get-ahhh" she didn't get to finish asking her question because I had forced my cock into her ass. I lifted her up so that she was riding me.

One of the clones then forced her dick into my mom's vagina causing her to scream in pleasure. My third clone then came over and forced her cock into my mom's mouth. I looked over to see that Ino and Hinata had moved to Ino's bed. Ino had Hinata on her hands and knees and was pounding into her. With every pound Hinata would scream. I averted my attention back to my mom. She was riding my dick like her life depended on it.

For some reason when my clones felt pleasure I felt it to. It felt like I was penetrating all my mom's holes at the same time and in a way I was. I could tell that my mom was reaching her climax.

"Don't cum unless I say so bitch! This is a punishment not a reward!" I yelled

I reached forward and began to squeeze my mom's nipples, causing her to scream in delight.

"Please let me cum Sakura!" my mom pleaded

"No not unless I say so!" I exclaimed

Just to make it worse for my mom, i then began to push my dick all the way into her. She screamed louder than before and came all over my dick. She looked relieved, like she just had a great weight lifted off her shoulders.

"I told you not to cum unless I told you to!" my clones then disappeared and I hadn't even came yet. I was furious. "Get on your hand and knees bitch!"

I then spanked her. She screamed in pain. Ino had her cock in-between Hinata's feet. She rubbed her feet on the dick. Ino's eyes began to roll to the back of her head. Watching Ino like this just made me even madder at my mom for not even inviting me when they were having sex earlier. I spanked my mom even harder. I did it so many times that her ass became beet red. Tears were forming in my mother's eyes so I decided to stop.

I sat on the bed and pulled her onto my left leg "Ok, I guess you learned your lesson. Have you?" she nodded her head yes "Ok, I don't forgive you yet though. Ill forget you when I cum because I didn't have a chance to before"

My mom immediately dropped to the floor and started my stroke my erect member. I moaned in delight. She took it in her mouth, never taking her eyes off of mine.

To my surprise I felt warm hands come up from behind me to caress my boobs. It was Ino. This took my pleasure to the next level. My mom took my cock out of her mouth and put it –in between her titties. Oh, those titties! They were as big as Hinata's! The sight was just enough to make me want to cum then and there.

Then Hinata came up to me and started to make out with me. Ino then took one of my boobs in her mouth. My mom licked on the tip of my cock as she slid her tits on it. I and Hinata's tongues were fighting for dominance. I broke the kiss as Ino started to squeeze my nipples.

I screamed louder than I have ever screamed before. Cum was splattered all over my mom's chest and face. She took a finger and wiped some off her face and put it in her mouth. She smiled at how good it tasted. I fell back on the bed. Hinata began to suck my mom's tits in attempt to clean her up and Ino kissed her passionately, tasting some of my cum in the process. I heard my mother begin to moan.

This was the best sex that I had ever had. I went up to my mom and sucked on a boob while Hinata sucked on the other. Just to thank her for the wonderful experience.

* * *

 ** _Thanks guys for reading! :D Also thanks to ssvidel3_ _for the idea of writing an incest chapter. Message me if you have any requests for another chapter. OK MagiCORN out! xD_**


	6. Chapter 6:Report Cards

_***Ino's point of view***_

It's the end of the semester and we are all getting our report cards back. It's amazing how fast time has flew by. I feel like it's just been a day instead of 4 months since the first day of school.

My thoughts suddenly get interrupted of the sound of a door flying open. I look up to see the sexy Sakura with her full c-cup breasts as big as mine and an ass as round as a watermelon pouting.

"What did you guys get on your report cards" Sakura asked

"I got A's and B's" said the timid Hinata who was anything but shy in the bedroom.

"I got mostly C's and one D" I may have been good at sex but I never really behaved in class. I made self-note to "persuade" my teachers to give me better grade.

" I got A's in everything but a D in Dominance class" Sakura said sadly " I just hate taking advantage of people and I hate being taken advantage of… is that so bad?"

"Of course you do…" I wasn't surprised at this behavior from Sakura. Sakura was always intent on being oh-so perfect. My eyes wandered over to my computer and an idea formed in her head.

"We should sneak into Principal Tsunade's office and change our scores on her computer" I said excitedly

"Good idea, I guess" Hinata whispered, she didn't want to disagree with her friend

"Umm… ok let's do it. I'll do anything for a better grade" Sakura said

"Ok good we set out tonight when everyone is in their rooms "sleeping" I said confidently

 _ ***9:00 at night***_

"You guys ready?" I whispered

"Yeah" they both said at the same time

We all jumped out of bed and closed the door behind us. We were all decked out in black. Me in my leather pants that squeezed my ass perfectly, laced up leather boots, and a solid black crop top that showcased my lacy black bra the slightest bit. Sakura was wearing black sweatpants, her black bra because why bother, and black sneakers. Last, but not least, Hinata was wearing a tight leather skirt, a black tube top that barely contained her massive tits, and boots identical to mine. The two girls looked so sexy and I felt myself getting hard but I had to contain myself for we were on a mission.

Before I knew it we were in front of Principal Tsunade's office door.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Hinata

"We have to" I glanced at Sakura "For our friend"

I opened the door and instantly Sakura situated herself in front of the computer. She pressed a few buttons and ended up on Tsunade's grades list files.

"Ok we're almost done" Sakura stated "I just need a password…"

"What do you think it is?" asked Hinata

"I have an idea" I typed something in and was immediately greeted by a list of grades

"What did you type?" asked Hinata

"Titties" I said giggling

We all erupted in giggles before returning to the task at hand.

Sakura had changed both mine and her scores to A's. She even raised Hinata's participation score. Just as she was going to click the button that made it all official the door flew open. We all froze in our positions. There staring at us was Principal Tsunade.

"Well, well, well what have we here?" Principal Tsunade smirked "Three very naughty girls sneaking into my office?"

"We were just-"I managed to get out before she cut me off

"Save it" she said holding up her hand "I already know what you were doing. I just came here for my usual relief time with my porn and I come in and see this. All three of you, Take off your clothes and bend over.

We did as instructed. Tsunade first went over to Sakura. She began feeling up her massive ass. She grazed her finger over Sakura's clit and stuck a finger in. She pulled it back out and her finger was covered in clear fluid which she then licked off her finger. I felt myself getting hard. Tsunade started to lick Sakura's wet pussy with such hunger. Sakura was panting in pleasure. As she was sucking the younger girl Tsunade began to smack the girl's ass. Sakura was screaming in pleasure and pain. She then reached for the girl's hard cock and began stroking it. My hard on was now standing tall. I looked over and even saw Hinata fingering herself. Sakura's ass was now beat red. Tsunade stroked the cock faster and harder. Screaming in delight Sakura came all over her hands. Tsunade moved onto Hinata.

"What big tits you have Hinata! Did they get bigger?" Tsunade exclaimed

"I went from a DD-cup size to an E-cup" said Hinata

"Turn around so that I can get a better look at these" instructed Tsunade

Hinata did as she was told. Tsunade stripped down and climbed onto the desk so that she was on top of the girl. She began to suck on Hinata's massive breasts. The young girl began to moan. I began to stroke myself at the sight in front of me. Tsunade turned around so that she was in the 69 position. She began to lick the young girl's wet pussy.

"Tsunade…please eat me out" Hinata moaned into her principal's pussy. She began to squeeze her pillowey breasts as she ate out her Principal. Tsunade used her fingers to open Hinata's lower lips farther apart. She flicked her tongue over Hinata's clit.

"Ahhh… yes faster… Tsunade that feels so good…." Hinata moaned into her principal's pussy

Tsunade flicked her tongue a few more times then Hinata came all over her face. Hinata turned her Principal around and kissed all of the cum off the principal until she was clean. Tsunade got up and came to me next.

"I see you were the mastermind of this operation so here's the deal: if you can make me cum then ill change your grades. Deal?" she offered

I nodded my head. I sat up on the desk and offered my hard cock to her. She wrapped her hands around me and slowly stroked up and down.

"Yes… just like that… faster" I moaned

Tsunade did as told. She lowered her mouth onto the tip of it and sucked me off. She stroked faster as she sucked me off. I was in heaven.

"Tsunade… that feels amazing…. I think I'm going to cum" I moaned

Abruptly she stopped and got up.

"What does that for? I was about to cum" I asked

"Not yet" she bent over the desk "Stick it in me"

I smiled and walked over to her and stroked me dick. I circled my dick around her entrance, teasing her.

"Don't tease me" she pleaded "I want your big, fat cock so bad"

I submitted and forced me cock into her ass.

"Ugh… Tsunade… you're so tight" I moaned "I don't think that I can fit it all in"

"Ugh… you can do it" she pleaded

I managed to force it in. It feels so good. I thrusted in and out. I could see my dick getting wet with her pussy juice. I started squeezing my boobs. I thrusted faster and faster. I could feel Tsunade getting even tighter. I could barely even thrust anymore. I could feel myself reaching my limit. Tsunade started to finger herself and squeeze her tits.

"Oh… Ino I'm going to cum" she moaned

"Me too!" I answered

"Let's cum together" she said

With one more thrust I came all over my principal's ass as she came all over my dick. I pulled out and licked all the cum off her ass. She pulled me up into a passionate kiss and I knew that I couldn't wait for next semester.

* * *

 **Hey guy! 3 I know that i haven't posted in months and sorry about that. My computer broke down. But don't fret I finally figured out how to type things up on my phone, so yay! Now i'm back and better then ever. I'm going to try and post a new chapter everyday. I'm also working on a new story. OK, Magicorn out! :3**


	7. Chapter 7: An before school sendoff

**-Sakura's POV-**

It was January. I was awoken by the sweet smells of a January that was crisp and calling for some fashionable boots. The birds were chirping a beautiful song and my mom was giving me a blowjob.

"Mom, what are you doing?!?!" I yelled "I have to get going soon" I was starting a new semester at my school: The Boarding School For Lesbian Girls (TBSFLG).

" I'm just giving you something to remember me by before you dad wakes up and asks to join" she said while fondling my balls covered in a sticky fluid "I never really got a chance alone with you all winter break. Doesn't it feel good?" she flicked her tounge over my bulbous head.

I started moaning. It would be a lie if I said that it didn't feel good. My hard cock was twitching as it longed to me touched more. A blowjob wasn't enough for me.

"You want me to remember you? OK, then lay down on the bed" I instructed. She obediently followed my instructions. I proceeded to remove my mom's lacy black bra, her double D tits were exsposed.

I grabbed her left boob and started sucking it while groping the left one. My mom started moaning as she pulled her thong off. I sat up and grazed my finger over her pussy. She was so wet. I grabbed my dick and teased her wet entrance.

"Don't tease me, Sakura" she pleaded "I'm eager for you hard cock"

I did as she said and pushed my member into her. My hips acted like they had a mind of their own and my pink hair was getting in my face as I furiously pounded my mom. Her pussy was violently squeezing my cock meaning that she was ready for orgasm but I wasn't even close. I pushed her off my dick and lied down on the bed.

"Why did you stop? I was so close" my mom said. "I want you to ride me" I told her

She then proceeded to lower her gaping pussying on to my longing cock. As she started bouncing up and down on my cock, her tits were bouncing up and down as well. My cock my twitching inside her pussy. I was in ecstasy.

" Fuck, YES" I moaned " Bounce your huge ass on my cock like you life depends on it" I started to spank her ass as she bounced on my dick. She was shrieking in pleasure.

"Sakura, I'm going to cum!" she screamed out

The sensation of a good fuck was building up and I felt orgasm approaching. "Me too!" I moaned

White sticky fluid escaped my dick and filled my mother's womb as I came with everything I had. A clear fluid escaped my mom's pussy. We lied down next to each other as we finished.

"OK mom I have an hour to take a shower and get read to leave" I said

" A shower, huh? I'm feeling a little dirty myself" she responded

"Well, care to join me?"

"With pleasure"

 ** _Hey, Magicorn here! OwO I haven't posted in a while, I know. (read my profile to find out why) But I'm trying my hardest to write more and finish the new series that I have been working on. Tell me what you though about that chapter and if you have any ideas for any coming chapters. OK baiii :3_**


	8. Chapter 8: A new roommate

**_-Sakura POV-_**

After my mom and I finished our steamy shower, my mom went to eat breakfast. I got dressed in black combat boots, a black mini skirt that reached just underneath my butt, a black sports bra, and an army green bomber jacket.

I packed my bag and grabbed my late christmas presents for Ino and Hinata. As I somehow got all my bags into my car my mom came up to me and I gave her a passionate kiss goodbye.

"Make sure that you make dad feel as good as you made me feel. He's probably feeling some morning wood right about now" I advised

"OK, and say Hi to your roomates for me" she winked

I got into my car and drove off with thoughts of a new semester in my mind.

 ** _-at the school-_** As the castle-like school building came into view I saw three women dressed in sexy maid outfits waiting for me. It was just like the first day of school all over again. Principal tsunade was also there to greet me. She was wearing an see-through garter belt that couldn't contain her tits. Her nipples were poking through the top of the lingerie.

I grabbed her and started to fondle her E cup breasts. "I missed you" I whispered in her ear as I pinched her nipples.

"I missed you too. But as good as this feels let's continue this after you get settled in. You're roomates are probably expecting you. Plus a nice surprise" she smiled as she spanked my ass

I nodded and proceeded from the main building to the dormitory building. I seemed to have the same room as before.

"Fuck yeah Ino!" moaned an unfamiliar voice "your cock is murdering my wet pussy"

I peered into the room and saw a blond with her legs wrapped around Ino as she fucked her while Hinata sat on her face. The mystery girl's long, blond pigtails were sprawled across the bed. There were also 4 beds instead of three.

By the looks of it I had a new roommate and she was HOT. She Double D's, a nice ass, and it seemed like she could take a lot of cock.

They didn't seem to notice I was there. It seemed pointless to question them when they all seemed to be having so much fun. I was feeling a little left out.

My dick was still soft so I proceeded to stroke it to life while watching them. Ino pounded the girl. A clear fluid leaked out of her vagaina. Hinata was covering the girl's face with cum as she was ate out.

My cock was now rock hard. I steered my cock into Hinata's unoccupied mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise as she mumbled the words "Sakura".

" Did you guys miss me?" I thrusted my cock into her mouth " You don't seem to be. Show me just how much you missed me"

Hinata got off the girl's face and pushed me on the floor. She wrapped my gigantic tits around my hard member.

" Fuck, just like that" I moaned. She took the head into her mouth as her watermelon-sized mounds were squeezing my cock. The mystery girl got onto her hands and knees. Ino forced her cock into the girl's longing pussy. I could hear Ino's thighs slapping into the girls ass.

"I'm getting close" I moaned in ecstasy as Hinata took my balls into her mouth while rubbing her tits on my dick. Sticky, white fluid escaped my member and covered Hinata's face and tits. Ino' came at the same time into pigtails's pussy.

I leaned Hinata over the bed and thrusted my dick in her pussy. Her wet vagina squeezed my cock tight. The walls gripped my cock tight as she orgasmed for the first time. My body started moving at such an amazing speed that she orgasmed about 2 more times. She moaned my name as I reached down and grabbed her boobs.

Ino lied down and the pigtailed girl lowered herself on the upright cock. Her pussy engulfed a cock that needed a good fucking. She bounced up and down causing there to be a slapping sound. Ino's eyes were rolling back in ecstasy as she was being fucked.

Hinata's walls became amazingly tight. it became hard for me to move but I continued to push. My cock started twitching and my balls became heavy. I began fingering myself as I pounded the big- titted girl. I was on the brink of orgasm. With one more push I released a powerful load as Hinata came. I started squirting love juices from my pussy for the first time in a while.

Ino grabbed the girl's ass and forced her to take more of her cock in. She gladly fuck her like her life depended on it. Ino squeezed her hard nipples as she came into the girls pussy. Screams of pleasure echoed the room as the both of them came.

"Now do you know how much I missed you" Hinata kissed me, making sure that I could taste my own cum. After calming down from her orgasm, Ino came over and embraced me from behind. The girl with the blond pigtails sat criss-cross on the bed.

"I really missed you guys but who is she?" I said motioning to the girl on the bed.

"Allow me to introduce myself" she said smiling " I'm Naruko Unzimaki. My parents couldn't stand me bringing girls over every night so they sent me to this school for lesbians."

"So, you're our new roomate? How do you like the school so far?" I asked

" Its amazing! The girls here are so sexy and we are SUPPOSED to have sex in class" Naruko was in a state of wonder

"Why don't we all get cleaned up and then get to know each other" suggested Hinata

" I second that" yawned Ino " That last orgasm was really tiring and I'm getting hungry. Let's head to the Cafeteria"

 ** _-in the Cafeteria-_** I got some sushi, rice, chicken, and soda for each of us. the moment that I set the food in they dived right in. "So Naruko, do you know the policies at school?" Hinata asked as she took a bite of sushi

"Yeah, its going to be easy getting dressed in the morning. But what I'm more concerned about is if we are allowed to have sex with teachers" Naruko wondered

"Definetly!" responded Ino "Remind me to tell you about the time that Sakura, Hinata, and I had with Principal Tsunade last semester"

"Speaking of sex, here's your late Christmas presents" I handed Ino and Hinata boxes wrapped in wrapping paper with boobs on them. Hinata got a butt plug that looked like a cat tail and Ino got a vibrator.

"This vibrator looks fun" Ino plotted "How about we use this to give Tsunade a proper welcoming?"

"Ino seems like the one who comes up with all the plans that will somehow get us in trouble" Naruko observed

"Yep!" Hinata and I said in unison

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_** ** _Hey there, Magicorn here :D. This the second chapter that I posted today. Am I becoming an regular uploder?!?! The impossible has become possible! Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Plz don't be shy and message me any ideas that you have for future chapters. OK baiii ;p_**


	9. Chapter 9:Tsunade’s Welcome

**_-Naruko's POV-_**

I, Naruko Uzumaki, am actually excited for school. This might sound like one of those commercials where it has slideshows of white people playing in the grass and the narrator goes on and on about the benefits of whatever the fuck. But, TBSLG is actually one of the best places on earth. I literally go to school to have sex with whoever I want to have sex with. I'm so happy that my parents sent me here.

The best part of it all are my roommates: Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. They gave me the best welcoming into the school ever and now we are going to give our principal a proper welcoming into the year.

 ** _-flashback to 5 hours earlier-_**

"We need to pay Tsunade back for how she took advantage of us last year" Ino said. She had already briefed me about what had happened. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't envious.

"And, how do you intend for us to do that?" Sakura questioned

"By doing what we do best" Ino responded as she fiddled with her new vibrator that Sakura had gifted her

"So what makes you think that sneaking into Tsunade's office will work in our favor this time?" Hinata questioned

"Ah...young Hinata, have a little faith" smiled Ino "so we set out at midnight"

 ** _-5 hours later-_**

So, here I am in bed, unable to contain my excitement. Most girls stay up all night thinking about their crush but I'm up all night thinking about fucking my principal. I was getting wet just thinking about it.

I glanced at the clock and it read 12.

Right on cue, all four of us sprung out of bed all decked out in nothing at all. We realized that it made no sense to wear clothes that we would take off eventually anyway.

"Ok, if it's anything like last year, Tsunade should be in her office "relieving" herself" Ino informed us

"Yeah, yeah we know" Sakura said "your whole leader thing is getting annoying"

"Oh you know you like it" Ino slapped Sakura's ass

"Umm.. can we get going" Hinata said "The principal will probably have left by now"

"Honestly, this is my second day and I'm already getting into shit like this" I sighed

We all made our way down the two flights of stairs and out the dorm building to the main building. Right at the end of the first floor hall was Tsunade's office. I realized that we had no real plan.

"What do we do now?" I asked "Do we just ask her to put her hands up and read her rights?"

"Very funny" Ino responded " Have you never taken a dominance class? It's about showing your submissive who is boss. Watch me"

Ino turned the door knob to show a closed eye Tsunade. She was moaning with her right hand in her panties and her left hand squeezing her boob. The porn drowned out the sounds of the door opening.

Ino made her way behind Tsunade's chair and Sakura crawled under her desk. Ino grabbed her boobs and began to grope her double D tits. Tsunade's eye shot open.

"Ino, Hinata, Naruko..." Tsunade glanced down to see Sakura pulling down her principal's panties down "Sakura, what are you guys doing?!?"

"Welcoming you into the new school year" Ino whispered into her ear "now don't fight back or else I will punish you"

Ino let go of her hard hold on Tsunade's boobs and reached into her own clothing. She pulled out her flaccid cock.

"Suck it, bitch" Ino commanded

Tsunade grabbed it without argument. She began by licking the tip and make her way down the sides and tenderly playing with the balls.

"That's too slow" Ino exclaimed "I told you to suck it, not caress it"

She shoved her member into Tsunade's mouth and began thrusting in and out. The surprise of Ino's meat being shoved into her mouth caused Tsunade's eyes to widen but they then rolled to the back of her head as she moaned. Sakura was getting busy under her desk. She was eating Tsunade out with the same skill that gave her high marks in all of her classes.

She licked the area around her vagina. As if in an intense make out session with her crotch lips. She flicked her tounge on her clit. Tsunade let out a loud moan as she squeezed Ino's balls.

I hadn't realized that I was rubbing my wet pussy. I glanced at Hinata who was sitting on a chair and rubbing her watermelon sides tits while fingering herself. Right on Tsunade's desk was Ino's vibrator. She won't mind if I used it, right?

I grabbed it and made my way to Hinata. I got on my knees and pushed Hinata's hand to the side. A look of confusion appeared on her face.

"What? Do you want to just sit here and just watch?" I asked

The look on her face immediately changed to a look that just screamed "I'm horny"

The vibrator had 10 speeds. I turned it up to the first speed. I put it up to her clit and inserted a finger into her dripping vagina.

"Fuck...Naruko" she moaned "Higher"

I put it up to the fifth speed and inserted two fingers in and out of her pussy. She was in bliss. Watching her like this made me eager to get my turn.

Ino was now on top of Tsunade's desk as Tsunade was riding her. Tsunade's huge tits were flopping up and down as her fat ass was clapping on Ino's rock hard member. Sakura was intently jerking herself off when she looked over to see me bent over and pleasing Hinata. A puddle was forming under me.

She walked over to me and got down. She slipped her penis into my pussy. There was more than enough lubrication. I was caught by surprise but really turned on.

"Sakura..." I moaned

"Shut the fuck up and take this cock" she spanked my ass and continued to vigorously thrust in and out of my tightening pussy. I looked back at the task of pleasuring Hinata and realized that I need to finish her off before I could finish myself off.

I turned the vibrator up to the highest setting and began to lick her soaking entrance. Her walls bagan to tighten on my finger. I removed my finger and proceeded to take the vibrator and shove it into her hole.

"FUCK ME HARDER" she exclaimed

I thrusted the the vibrator in and out. A mixture of moaning and the sounds of vaginal fluids sloshing were emitted from Hinata. Sakura was moving the entire length of her penis in my pussy. I was close to climax but I was determined to cum at the same time as Hinata.

As I moved in sync with Sakura, I continued to thrust the Vibrator in Hinata. I also began to rub her clit. With one final thrust at both ends of my body, all three of us climaxed. Sakura's hot, steamy cum escaped her rock hard cock and entered my wet pussy. The sensation of it cause me to squirt my pussy juices all over her member. The juices from Hinata completely covered the Vibrator.

"I better clean it before we give it back to Ino" Hinata took the vibrator out of her Vagina and began to lick it.

I got off of Sakura's penis and turned around to meet her lips in a passionate kiss. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Tsunade leaned over her desk and getting fucked by Ino from behind.

"Your cock is so big!" Tsunade moaned

I broke the kiss and said to Sakura and Hinata and said " Well,Tsunade seems very excited for the new school year"

Sakura was also enjoying the same view and her penis began to rise. She looked back at me "How about a round two?"

I could tell that this was shaping up to be a great year.

 ** _Hey, Guys It's Cornelia here. I know, I know. I practically fell off the face of the earth but I'm back. And I have some big plans. I also decided to change my name. No more of that cringey "MagiCORN" Shit. Just call me by my real name: Cornelia. This chapter was sort of rushed so it wasn't that good and descriptive but I hope that you liked it overall. Feel free to email me any ideas or_** ** _feedback._**


End file.
